


Bedside Manner

by soymilklatte



Series: DW Inbox Buddies Event [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s01e14 The Christmas Invasion, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilklatte/pseuds/soymilklatte
Summary: Rose waits for this new Doctor to wake up.





	Bedside Manner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diomede](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diomede/gifts).



> { for @ladydiomede for the @dwinboxbuddies event. Also, for @doctorroseprompts for tenth doctor month }

She can hear Christmas music playing from somewhere yet Rose stubbornly remains sitting by this new Doctor's bedside no matter what her mum or Mickey think about it. (She didn't ask for and doesn't need their opinions or approval anyway.) She knows this man and doesn't know him and wants to know him – all at the same time and her emotions are leaving her overwhelmed, as though she's struggling to keep her head above water. 

She feels guilty thinking it but she can't deny the thought when it flits through her head, he's a bit fit, and she knows that this is not the time to be having such trivial ideas but she's grateful for the reprieve nonetheless.

She can't make sense of anything, why he changed, why he won't wake up. What exactly happened after the truck and opening the TARDIS? Something about a song and a golden light and a howling wolf? It's all disjointed and she can't quite grasp it even as she knows it is vitally important that she does so.

She can hear the TARDIS more clearly now even though the ship sounds sluggish. Rose isn't worried too much because she has a theory that once the Doctor wakes up, the TARDIS will feel better too. She isn't certain how she knows this, she just does.

So Rose keeps listening to his hearts, wiping his brow, and hoping, for something, some kind of sign from him or the TARDIS or the universe. She needs reassurance, needs to know if she's helping at all. She needs a hug, well no, not just any hug, she needs one of his hugs. 

She whispers, “Wake up. Please. Come back to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: <https://soymilklattes.tumblr.com/>


End file.
